<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales From The Queen Of Sin by Amane8009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134252">Tales From The Queen Of Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amane8009/pseuds/Amane8009'>Amane8009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Boyfriend Scenario's, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Not really though, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Stories, Silly Stories, Sort of a Diary, Tales of my sexual adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amane8009/pseuds/Amane8009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted to hear some silly stories about sex?</p><p>Well you've come to the right place! xD</p><p>These are going to be short tales from my experience with everything sexual. More and likely each will have a silly undertone because my boyfriend and I get along so well we laugh a lot during sexy times.</p><p>My followers on wattpad used to like to hear about my stories, but I'm pretty sure wattpad didn't like that. Which is another reason why my account got deleted like a years ago. So I decided that Ao3 is so much more lax with writing that Why not start those silly tales up again!?</p><p>If these make people laugh then, everything is okay in the world ^.^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Boyfriend/Me, Me - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How I lost My Virginity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first story I thought I'd go with something basic! I've actually told the tale of how I've lost my virginity a few times before. A lot of the OG's from wattpad might remember it but I do have a lot of newer followers so I'd be happy to share that experience again. Plus Even more new followers on Ao3 in general.</p><p>This is my OWN personal story. Lets get this tale started!</p><p>So, at the time I was 15 although I like to remember it as being really close to 16 cause this all went down the summer before my birthday.</p><p>Jacob was one of my brothers friends, he was 2 years older than me. He spent a lot of time at our house but now I realize that he was really the school fuck boy. I didn't really label him as that back then even though I knew he had dated a couple of other girls. I honestly really used to hate Jacob but I couldn't stop myself from getting closer to him. We had similar interests and probably had more in common then him and my brother did. Sometimes it felt like he only came over to our house to really mess with me in general. It's hard to tell if someone like him was really interested or if he just wanted to mess around.</p><p>He's probably why I'm really into the bad boy image cause he got into fights all the time, drunk, smoke, did drugs, and 15 year old me was just into that. I'm not going to lie. I wasn't a good girl growing up, which is why everything he did was so appealing and made me want to sort of be like him.</p><p>Eventually we grew so close that he would sometimes step by my room(Back then my door was broken and couldn't be closed) and see me changing. He would slide himself in and lay back on the bed and say "Hey you didn't invite me to the show." or something along those lines which would make me laugh.(At this point i'd known him for like a couple of years). Another reason I wasn't to shy around him or anything. I really liked the attention he gave me, so when things started taking a more sexual turn I let it happen.</p><p>Sometimes he would come watch t.v with me in my room and would slide right behind me on my bed. This would start his more sexual touches of like feeling my ass or hips, eventually groping my breasts over my shirt. Thinking about it now I suppose he was going slow in a sense but eventually his hand was between my legs. Once I'd really felt pleasure and how much I liked his touch, when we were together after that all we did was mess around. We weren't anything official and basically something I had to keep secret from my parents and most of all my brother.</p><p>After things like that happened between us for a few months, we were laying together enjoying ourselves like normal. Watching a little t.v but not really, mainly we were being frisky with him sucking on my tits and rubbing me between my legs. I'd only just started to feel his cock through his jeans when it was like he need more stimulation than I could really give. My mom and brothers were both in the house, there was very little we could do that wouldn't get us caught. Which is why I was against having sex in general.</p><p>It kind of seemed like he understood that, even though I'd stolen a box of condoms a couple of weeks prior just to be a bad ass. Instead of really going all the way he sat up and shifted himself between my legs, I was really embarrassed but curious. He started dry humping against me and let me tell you IT FELT SO GOOD. I'd even wrapped my legs around his waist at some point while he squeezed my breasts. Like I said no lie this sensation and type of heat felt really pleasurable.</p><p>BUT</p><p>Again my room didn't really have a functional door and anyone walking by could see inside very clearly. Jacob and I were so into each other that we failed to pick up on the approaching footsteps and ended up getting caught in a rather compromising situation my BROTHER. We separated quickly and made up some dumb excuse no one should fall for like we were playing around or wrestling. I can't remember exactly since it's been awhile but i know it was a really stupid excuse. (Even to this day I don't know if my brother knows exactly what we were doing or not)</p><p>After the initial embarrassment was over, there was no going back because it was clear we both wanted each other. I don't remember if it was me or him, but one of us suggested leaving and going somewhere we could be alone. Turns out Jacobs old house(that he'd recently moved from) was still empty and only 2 or 3 streets away. So we had a plan to sneak inside. We both snuck out of my room through the window and carefully around my house, till we were down the street and making our way towards his old home.</p><p>He walked around the property when we got there, and climbed in through the window. I'm a fluffy girl, always have been and this window would of been hard for me to get through, so he unlocked the front door for me and now we were both inside. I'll admit there was very little foreplay once were in the dark living room, because we didn't have a lot of time. We undressed and I gave him the banana flavored condom xD yes you head me right. The box I'd stolen had scented flavors which were like Chocolate, strawberry, cherry, and banana I believe.</p><p>Turns out he wasn't hard enough for the condom to stay on. (I mean he said that they were to small for him but...honestly when I saw his dick completely all I could think about was he didn't seem all that big to me. What do I know though, he would be the first guy i'd seen naked.) So I had to give him a little slurp and help him out, if you know what i mean &gt;x&lt;</p><p>Jacob originally wanted to do it from behind but it proved to be a difficult position for me, specially with no bed and we were doing all this on the floor. It had a fluffy carpet but it was still pretty uncomfy. So instead I turned on my back and laid down. A lot of people say that you bleed your first time or that it's painful, but for me I can say that it simply felt really unique with him inside me. It was a tight sensation, that made me really warm all over. It felt good there was no doubt, but at the back of my mind I wanted him to go faster and felt like the rhythm he fingered me at before was honestly more stimulating. </p><p>I also remember him asking me at some point if i'd already cum but despite not really know what that would feel like...I had really noticed any particular surge of pleasure. I simply lied to him though cause I knew he wanted to finish up and just said yes. Ahaha Mind you this is an attractive fuck boy, he was handsome and skinny with a few muscles but there was just no particular orgasm for me even with the pleasure. Got to say though not experiencing one after having my cherry popped was a bit disappointing. </p><p>When we were done and dressed...I kind of think he just left the spent condom inside his old house and we made our way back to mine. xD</p><p>Turns out we didn't get away Scott free, because my mom was pacing back and forth on the front porch as we walked back down the sidewalk. I honestly didn't expect her to notice we were gone, she's usually pretty laid back. Good thing we'd already discussed an excuse if we got caught on the way back just in case. Wanna know what we went with?</p><p>"We saw this cute little black kitty outside my window and chased after it! I thought we could catch it and keep it." Remember I'm a 15 year old who loves cats and my mom was well aware of this. I don't know if she completely bought it but she said we shouldn't of gone out so late at night just to chase a cat. She was clearly worried.</p><p>Jacob must of got what he wanted because we drifted apart after he claimed my virginity.  While he still came over often and we were still close in a sense, I realized he never wanted to have a relationship with me and If I had to be honest I'm not heart broken in the slightest. I did like him, but I'm not sure if it was really in the romantic sense. We just sort of played with each other and moved on.</p><p>I'm also pretty sure at the time he was messing around with me and even during the time we actually had sex, he was dating another girl. I was ignorant probably at that time because I didn't really know. Even though i was aware that we weren't an item or anything. </p><p>Anyway! You see guys the first time isn't always as romantic and mind blowing as everyone makes it out to be. While it was memorable and unique in it's own way. I can say without a doubt it wasn't all that romantic. We were just two horny teens being frisky. x.x</p><p>That'll be all for this first story. This is more detail than i've ever given before on my first time, so I hope those whom heard the watered down version learned something new about me :3</p><p>Maybe the next little sexy tale will be my first time with my current boyfriend. I have a lot of funny stories about him xD</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>If you enjoyed this silly little tale slap that kudo button and add it to your list. I'm sure you'll enjoy the future stories of my sex life xD</p><p>Also if you feel comfortable maybe let me know if your first time was magical and full of rainbows or it it was just something average like mine? &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doggy style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is going to be several stories in one. All about being fucked from behind xD </p>
<p>I wanted to make it several cause each story on their own wouldn't be very long.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story 1.)</p>
<p>Boyfriend comes over at like 5am(which isn't out of the ordinary, he works long hours and often gets off super early in the morning). He knows he can come in my house whenever he wants. I've trust him and have known him for a very long time.</p>
<p>Cue me waking up with a jostle to my shoulder "Hey are you awake." I'm groggy as all hell and don't really respond just grumble rolling onto my back. "Come on babe, I need to know if you want me to go or would rather wake up with dick in your mouth." He's laughing can't tell if he's serious but it makes me laugh none the less as well. Just to see what he'll do I just sleepily mumble again and next think I know he's at the side of my bed yanking the covers off my body. A grope to my stomach is where he starts before squishing both of my breasts. He warns me again about just having his way with me or something, but next think i know shirt and bra are both tugged up and he's sucking my tits. Like damn it felt so good, all I could do was squirm and eventually he led my hand over to his pants.</p>
<p>He's already pretty hard and this fool just got here. So I rub him up against his pants and eventually turn on my side to suck him off. This blowjob is so casual cause I'm just laying on my pillows or half off them depending how close he is. Deep throating makes him feel good so both of his hands are curling through my hair and he's basically working his own rhythm. He also just loves it when I salivate all over him, though he does ask if I'm alright if I gasp or cough from his cocks suffocation. </p>
<p>"Are you ready to get fucked behind?" He questions after making sure I just salivated all over his dong.</p>
<p>We haven't really done it like that in awhile so I'm all like nodding and he pushes me to roll the the side pulling my ass up and spreading my legs wide. I can hear him putting on the condom he brought, while musing to himself how much he would rather not put one on but I'm all like you wrap it or you don't get to tap it. xD</p>
<p>The moment he thrusted inside me I was like DAMN why don't we do this position more often because fuck it felt so good. He was even squeezing all over my boobs, I was in heaven. He also likes to dirty talk because he found out i have a daddy kink and uses against me all the time.(Which I don't mind just end up laughing sometimes) and he was all like "You're taking daddy's cock real good!" or "Fuck you're so wet for Daddy!" Mind you I like these kind of comments but then out of no where he's all at the end of his rope and about to explode when he says.</p>
<p>"Fuck you're so tight I just wanna pull out and cum in your ass!"</p>
<p>....<br/>....</p>
<p>Like I shit you not I was caught off guard but not really sure I wanted that so he just spent the condom after a few more thrusts.</p>
<p>Needless to say I felt tired as fuck after that xD</p>
<p>Story 2.)</p>
<p>Another early morning where boyfriend shows up around 4ish 5am. I'm a general night owl more often than not so I was awake when he walked in playing minecraft on m ps4. He watches me for a minute or so then steps over to my chair and proceeds to glide his cold hand down my shirt. "Is this distracting you?" He says while groping me and I just snort and shake my head. I don't mind him being spontaneous or silly like that. After another moment he realizes he could grope both of my tits if he just shifts to standing behind me and so he does it.</p>
<p>Both hands go down my shirt groping and caressing, flicking my nips though they weren't hard but it felt nice none the less.</p>
<p>I know he wants to do more than that so I'm trying to close minecraft and switch to youtube, all while he's back in front of me tugging his pants down. "Can you like let me open youtube first??" I ask as he's pushing my head towards his cock of which my lips purse up against, before parting to suck him. My hands are around his back and still trying to work the ps4 controller to open youtube and pick something to watch while I'm giving this man head. He's laughing and I can't help but snort against him as well. Ended up putting on one of the episodes for Hellsing Abridged though I've seen all of them numerous times.</p>
<p>Here I am sucking him off as best as I can, while holding his hips and feeling the soothing sensation of his hands either clutched against the back of my head or just running through my hair. Once he's slick enough he pushes up my shirt and bra, wants a good ole breast fuck. His cock slides between while he wants me to push them against him and then he proceeds to slam up into me like he would rather just straight up start fucking. Like dayum he was going so hard, I was wondering if My breasts were going to get a rash or even my chair was going to fall over.</p>
<p>After a little more sucking he's tugging me up from the chair and is all like "Ready to get fucked real good?". I laugh and wonder if we're going back to my room but nope he's groping all over my ass pushing me towards the couch we've fucked on several times before. Cue me being pushed down ass up, and him putting on the condom I made him go get from my room. Fucking from behind is his new favorite position and I don't mind at all cause it feels damn good and It's a position were he can go pretty hard and deep for the most stimulation. </p>
<p>Another passionate fucking session ensues where I'm half worried one of my brothers might come out and see us. Though it is 5am remember, It's less likely to happen but still concerning. We finish and I just turn around sliding down to sit on the couch with my pants all down while I can see the messy condom slipping off his cock. I pant and he's all like laughing at me for being so out of it before I make him go clean up.</p>
<p>We finished watching Hellsing abridged after that for awhile before he had to go home xD</p>
<p>Story 3.)</p>
<p>This happened literally last night.</p>
<p>Boyfriend texts me at like 4-5am, wants to see if I'm awake and what I'm doing. I told him I was going to go to bed soon and encouraged him to come on over. He told me I might wake up with a sore butt and I didn't think he was completely serious but I played along and sent him like cute emojis and silly faces.</p>
<p>Texted him for a little while and he kept saying he shouldn't and what not and I'm just like "I'm going to beddd, the door will be unlocked."</p>
<p>"hmmmm I guess you will find out if I take your cheeks later or not."</p>
<p>I laughed and laid down. Pretty sure he came over less than 15ish mins later I hadn't even fallen asleep yet. Immediately stood behind me and groped all over my ass. I rolled over and he yanked up my bra playing with my breasts for a second before he had me roll and lay on my side so he could dry hump against my ass. He was already excited I could feel it against my crack and then he had me roll over again and climbed in bed next to me. Sucky suck time ensues, while he's touching all over my ass and boobs. He even sits down or lays down a little to make sucking him off faster and easier.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for me to fuck your ass?"</p>
<p>Anal isn't something I'm opposed to cause we've done like once or twice before. I thought he was just going to do it from behind again(fucking vaginally) but nope spreads my cheeks presses the tip of his cock at my ass after pulling my pj pants down and starts to press inside me. When I say it fucking hurt...IM NOT KIDDING. He wasn't even pressing very deeply or quickly but shit it hurt so much.</p>
<p>Makes me think when we did anal before maybe he had just pressed his tip inside me. I remember it was jolting before but this time he was trying to really press completely inside me. I kept gasping and panting every time he moved, it was so discombobulating. He would listen to me when I told him to slow down or stop. With his patience and my body slowly getting used to the feeling or just his size in general eventually he was spreading my ass further apart and I was screaming. He had to cover my mouth while pumping, I'm pretty sure both of my brothers heard me experiencing some out of this world anal that night.</p>
<p>Even pulled the daddy kink card on me when he could really start thrusting because at first when I was literally spasming he was saying "I'm not even all the way inside." BUT DAMN it didn't matter I was in pain and really out of it. By time he could move without causing me discomfort he was all like "Now you're really taking daddy's cock" ;laksjdf;lasjkdf SLDKFJSL:DKJF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
<p>Don't think I've ever moaned that loud ever before.</p>
<p>Oh and his dream of cumming in my ass...well lets just say his dream came true :-)</p>
<p>My ass still feels sensitive but I wouldn't say it's hard to sit down xD</p>
<p>No wonder we don't do anal very often. I would rather fuck normally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>There three stories I thought were both erotic and funny, so I thought I'd share them.</p>
<p>I'm sure I'll have more funny stories to tell soon. I could even write about some past experiences when I have the time.</p>
<p>All three of those stories happened within the last 1month or so xD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>